Zeus & The Storm
by HeartlandThe100
Summary: Clarke's best friends brother, Bellamy, is a Prince. He works at a horse ranch called "High Hat". Prince Bellamy asks Clarke to help him with a problem horse named Zeus, but can "The Miracle Girl" solve this one?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a mashup of my two fav shows; Heartland, and The 100! Hope you guys like it! Please give me advice on what to do! Still not totally sure how this story should end! Comment your advice! Thanks!**

Prince Bellamy climbed the fence that contained the wild stallion, Zeus. He knew that none of his workers could tame the horse. He reached into his pocket and dialed Clarke's number. Clarke's mother, Abby, was a horse whisperer. No matter what,

Abby would always get through to the horse. Unfournatley, Abby had passed away in a car crash, so her daughter took her place as a horse whisperer. Bellamy knew that Clarke would make time for Zeus, because his little sister, Octavia, was Clarke's  
/best

friend. Bellamy was more of a family friend to Clarke than a Prince. Miller, Bellamy's head groom, walked up behind Bellamy. "That horse will never be a jumper. Put the poor son of a bitch down." Miller said, shaking his head. "I am going to have

Clarke

work on Zeus" Bellamy said, "She even has a video on the web of her helping a injured horse, they call her 'Miracle Girl'." Bellamy's eyes lit up as Clarke's truck pulled into High Hat ranch. "Looks like someone has a crush." Miller smirked, and walked  
/away. Bellamy shook his head, Clarke was 22 and Bellamy himself was 23, he was a Prince! Doesn't he deserve the best?! Clarke _would_ have been the best, if she wasn't Octavia's best friend, and 1 year younger than him. It would be

so awkward if they broke up, because Octavia boarded her horse, Phoenix, at Clarke's ranch, which was called Ark Land, and if Bellamy ever came with his sister to see her horse, he would see Clarke. He wished that Octavia had boarded his horse at

High

Hat, but she wanted to hang out with her bestie more, so she boarded Phoenix at Ark Land. Clarke waved at Bellamy as she pulled in. She got out with a halter, a lead rope, and treats for Zeus. "Hey Bell! So, from what I hear, Zeus is _supposed to_  
/be a jumper, but he's bucking like crazy?" Clarke said. "Lets figure this big guy out" Clarke said as she began to lunge Zeus. "So Clarke, how's Octavia? I hardly see her anymore! Whenever I'm at High Hat, she's at Ark land or back at home. I miss  
/that

I can't always be home with her, but luckily she has her nannies, her Aunt Indra, and, ugh, her _boyfriend._ That one I may not approve of!" Bellamy laughed. As Clarke laughed as well, Bellamy felt his heart grow a little bit. Maybe he _did_ have  
/a crush on Clarke. Suddenly, Clarke's phone rang and Zeus startled. Clarke groaned unhappily as Zeus bucked and ran to the far end of the arena. Clarke opened her phone and smiled. "Hey Finn! I'm sorry that I didn't call! I miss you! Your always  
/at

vet

school and I never see you! It seems like we are never going to get married! Yeah, ok, see you later. Bye!" Clarke hung up on her fiancée, Finn Colins. Bellamy mentally face palmed himself. He totally forgot! Clarke had a fiancée. Finn and Clarke

were

practically destined to be with each other. Bellamy and _Clarke?!_ Nope, never gonna happen. He wanted to punch himself for even thinking about it.

 **Hey! Hope you liked this story! Sorry that Octavia didn't have a big role in this one! She is a big part of this story and she will appear more in Chapter 2 and the rest of the chapters! Follow BELLARKEBC! She's my bestie and she writes Heartland and The 100 stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep commenting your advice! This one is super short but it is a small background info on O's life!**

Octavia pet Phoenix gently, tears streaming down her face. No one knew this, except for her bestie Clarke, but Octavia was really upset with her life. Not enough to suicide, but enough to make her cry in her room. The only thing that made her feel  
better

/was taking to Clarke and taking care of Phoenix. Her brother had it good, he was a Prince! The family was rich! He worked with horses at a high-quality ranch called High Hat! Even her bestie had it good! She was a known horse whisperer, and worked  
/at

a amazing place called Ark Land! Hell, even though her parents passed away and she was being raised by her grandfather, Jaha, she still had a great life! But Octavia had to stay inside their big empty house, alone. Only her Aunt Indra and the fat

nanny that stole food from the fridge could keep her company. Octavia didn't want the rich, lonely life. She wanted action, adventure! And her boyfriend, Lincoln, and her best friend, Clarke, gave that to her. She was so thankful for them. Her brother  
/would give her whatever she wanted, but she didn't want any more things. She just wanted a family. A family that was there most of the time.

 **Told you that Octavia would be a biggerpart of my stories! Hope you liked this one! It's a bigger insight on O's life! If you haven't followed her, follow BELLARKEBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I have mistakes on this one! There might be unnecessary "/" and no spaces, but it's only because I am doing this one my phone! I proof read mostly everything and before I publish it, it's totally fine! Sorry about that!**

Bellamy watched Clarke care for Zeus, he realized that Clarke had it all covered, and Miller wasn't needed. Bellamy looked as Clarke brang Zeus into the stables. Clarke had things figured out with Zeus, so Miller wasn't

needed. "Hey boss! Is this country bumpkinbitch gone yet?" Miller smirked. "She's using up my patience!" Suddenly, Miller was being pressed up against

/the fence by Bellamy's fist. "If you ever call Clarke that again, _ever,_ then your dead! _Dead!_ You hear me?!" Bellamy snarled. "Oh, and by the way, your ass can high tail 'outta here because your fired!" Bellamy yelled at Miller. Clarke  
/walked out of the High Hat barn with Zeus. Miller rushed past Clarke, ramming into her shoulder as he passed. Bellamy was ready to punch Miller's lights out.

 **Hey guys! I know this was SUPER short! But I promise to make up for itIn the next few chapters!Bye dee-dohs! (It means dudes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is kind of longer! But I have been preparing for my next one! It's gonna be long, I can promise that! Enjoy!**

Bellamy opened the doors to High Hat stables when he heard a sound like a rock breaking glass. As he continued down the aisle, he saw shattered green glass, catching the suns reflection. Miller was lying against the stable wall with his beer bottle,  
well

/what remained of it, sitting in shambles beside him. "Miller! Your drunk! Get out of my stable! You have no usehere!" Bellamy yelled. Miller stumbled up and walked over to Bellamy. Miller was so close that Bellamy could smell the acholol on

his breath.

"I can do what I damn well please!" Miller snarled.

"No wonder your mom killed herself in that car crash!" Miller drunkenly laughed. Bellamy punched Miller in the face and Miller was on the ground again, blood pouring from his face. Then Miller left, hopefully for good. "Hey Bell! My grandpa, Jaha, is  
/looking for me! I gotta leave! He said something about a surprise visit from Finn, and I can't miss that! I know it gets lonely for O sometimes, so she is welcome to come over with her boyfriend, Lincoln if she wants to!" Clarke called. Suddenly,  
/she saw the bloody Miller stomp out od the barn. "Wha-?" Clarke began, but Bellamy cut her off. "He threatend you _and_ my mom. And we both know you guys are the most important things to me, besides O." Suddenly, Bellamy realized what he said.  
/"I mean.. uh... you know...in a perfectly friendly way... of course!" Bellamy stuttered. On the inside he was yelling at himself. STOP ACTING SO DAMN STUPID BELLAMY! YOU DON'T LIKE CLAKRE, DO NOT ACT LIKE IT! But no matter what he told himself,  
/he knew he, kind of, just barely, like Clarke Griffin.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke knocked on her grandpas door. Jaha answered the door happily. "Hey there Clarke!" Jaha laughed. "We have a surprise!" He said joyfully as Clarke walked in. There he was, her fiancé, Finn Colins. Usually, Finn's smile lit up the whole room. But  
today, after seeing Bellamy, the room seemed empty. Clarke missed her parents, Jake and Abby. Luckily, she still had her grandpa and her boyfri- fiancée to keep her company. But she felt herself missing Bellamy. No, she told herself. Finn was her fiancée!  
She was probably just missing Octavia, after all, O was her bestie! "Hey, you know, I'll be right back! I have to run over to O's real quick!" Clarke called. Finn and Jaha exchanged looks. "Oh well! She probably just forgot somethin'! Let's grab a beer!"  
Jaha said nervously. When Clarke pulled up to Octavia's empty mansion, she realized that, with a pang in her heart, that Bellamy wasn't there. He was probably still at High Hat. But at least her bestie was there! O would know what to do about Bellamy  
and Finn, and what the hell was wrong with her heart.  
Octavia raised her eyebrows as Clarke began to explain, "So I think that I may like someone else. Someone that isn't Finn. But I'm not sure about the other person! I mean, should I go with Finn, or the other guy?!" Clarke asked, confused. Octavia  
laughed, "Well first, who _is_ the other guy?!" Clarke bit her lip. "Well..." Clarke started. Octavia's almost screamed, "WELLS? YOUR OLD CO-WORKER?!" Clarke laughed, "No! It's your brother!" Suddenly Clarke realized what she had said. Octavia's  
brain registered it, and Octavia screamed even louder. Their nanny, Echo rushed in to see what the matter was. She laughed as she saw the two girls. "Well, Aunt Indra will love to say hi to you Clarke, but she is busy with paper work right now!" Nanny  
Echo laughed. "OMG! CLARKE! Can I _please_ to your wedding! _Can I be the maid of honor?!"_ Octavia squealed.  
 **Ok so I am going to post this part of The 100 and then continue it tomorrow!**


End file.
